The Preacher's Daughter
by Passing-The-Fallen-Star
Summary: She knew all about them but never really cared. And everyone knew of her but not about her. She never truly cared that they never knew her. She would just continue dancing when the stars came out and there was no one in her vision. fem-roma, fem-ita, the rest are male. spamano, yaoi, based off of one of my favorite songs.
1. Preview

The Preachers Daughter.

Everyone in the town knew the preacher-Roma. And likewise Roma knew everyone in the town. But everyone especially knew his two cute sweet little granddaughters. They were the cities pride and joy. They would all protect them from anything-so they never really had a boyfriend. Their names were Lovina Romano Vargas whom was the older of the sisters, and Felicia Venenciano Vargas whom was the more innocent of the two.

These two would smile and sing with the choir, help their grandpa with the sermons, and do anything to help anyone. Just like they were raised to do.

Well this town was very diverse with people from everywhere and their personas just like that-everywhere. This town was a little ways in in California, the "golden" state of America.

This town also had its bad people. Some more hidden then others. But they all would gather at appointed times in places all over the town. Some would also bring new people who didn't know about the group or were a lot better hidden.

One of these said people was Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. He was Spanish-straight from Spain not Mexico. He was a happy go-lucky idiot, to put it bluntly. Well, at least that's what everyone thinks. He has had his fair share of bad memories and experiences, and he is in a group called the Bad Touch Trio with his best friends within that bigger group.

Everyone in the town-more specifically the girls- know he's hot. With his curly brown hair that's oh-so soft, his bright green eyes that are always smiling and laughing at something, to his dark tanned muscles from working in the fields for hours upon hours on end.

The twins Feli and Lovi- as their more commonly called- are Italian. Feli is from the northern part-more specifically Venice (hence her middle name)-, while Lovi is from the southern part-more specifically Rome (hence her middle name too).

Feli is a bubbly girl whom loves to talk, smile, and see new things in her own way. She has an obsession with pasta. She is a fairly short girl with honey-brown doe eyes and auburn hair that is always pulled into a ponytail. Her bang's are parted to her right side and has an odd curl sticking out from the lower part of her hair that is always there and no one ever touches it. Nor does she let anyone touch it- and no one questions.

Lovi is a protective person and also a very private person. She doesn't talk as much as her sister but when she does she just says what is needed and will talk softly with a small smile. She has an obsession with tomatoes. She is only a few centimeters taller than her sister and has dark green eyes that remind you of the deep forests and dark brown hair that is let loose to fall a little below her shoulders. Her bangs are parted down the middle with an odd curl like her sisters that comes out from the parting of her hair. And likewise no one touches hers either.

Feli is always liked and talked a bit more than her sister but this goes unnoticed by her because she is very innocent even for being fifteen. Lovi is sixteen and she lets the people choose her sister because she will keep dancing when the stars come out and no one is watching in an audience.


	2. 1 dancing tomatoes AWESOME!

The Preachers Daughter. Chapter 1.

_Secret Hideout: The Group: 11o'clock pm._

The group, or The Masquerade as some of them call it, was meeting tonight to talk about their usual things. "Well guys I think it's time to get this meeting started," said a figure in the back of the woods grounds.

Said figure came out of the shadows to see that he was Alfred F. Jones to the townsfolk. He was a tall fellow, with his sky blue eyes, golden wheat hair that had a cowlick from the part in his bangs, and his bomber jacket that he never went anywhere without. He was obsessed with hamburgers. (A/N: Why not cheeseburgers? Cheese is awesome and good for you. It has vitamin K and yes there is such a thing as vitamin K.) He was American, not from a different country.

Slowly others came out. One was Ivan Braginski-Russian, tallest person there easily, maniac, obsessed with blood, sunflowers, and vodka. He had pale blonde-almost white-hair and violet eyes. He was always wearing the scarf that his sister made for him. He and just about everyone was scared of his little sister Natalia.

Ludwig and Gilbert Bieldshmit- Gilbert was the older of the two brothers and also the smaller, he was an albino and he was in love with German beer, claimed he was Prussian, and was in a group with his two best friends in the Bad Touch Trio; Ludwig was a blue-eyed blonde German with muscles and was also a tall person, he liked things orderly and neat, and also was in love with German beer. They could really hold their liquor no matter that they were teens.

Francis Bonnefoy was French and everyone knew it with how much he molested everyone-he was a blue eyed blonde and his hair was chin length and wavy, he had stubble on his chin, was a flamboyant person that talked endlessly about love, and he was in a group with his two best friends in the Bad Touch Trio.

Arthur Kirkland was a Brit whom was very…very (put word here-Tsundere perhaps?). He claimed he could see magical beings and use magic. He had huge eyebrows-caterpillars really -emerald green eyes and sandy-blonde messy hair. He loved tea and was very particular about the English language. He also hated the French "frog" Francis and the American "git" Alfred.

Mathieu Williams was the Canadian twin to our little American. He had blonde wavy hair like Francis and a piece of hair that curled once in front of him from the part in his hair. His eyes were like the dark violet of dusk. He was very quiet and soft spoken. He had a little toy polar bear named Kumajirou that he can never remember the name of.

There were many more but those were the most known and popular of the group. At least this was what the town knew about them and a little more. So many people hid themselves and barely found out about others like them. Most -if not all- of them were boys.

They had lanterns and torches to light up the space, they gave off a less bright light and it made it feel more renascence. It was also very easy to use and hide when people came to their territory. So naturally when they heard a female voice whispering and destroying everything in her way-obviously pissed-towards them, they hid.

The light of the moon was still illuminating everything in a more ethereal light so everyone could still see when the lights went out. The dark character came into the clearing-still a bit hidden by the shadows of the trees. The voice was only a bit familiar, it had an accent that was very commonly heard but not recognized with how the female was speaking. With all the diverse accents in the town everyone could identify people by just saying a couple words instead of confusing everything.

The voice had stopped and taken a deep breath then took a long stride towards the middle of the clearing. Some of them had to stifle their gasps when they saw who it was. It was the preacher's granddaughter -Lovina. She had a pissed face that looked at home on her face, as if it belonged there, that no one had ever seen. She started to calm and closed her eyes. Her ears were perked a bit as if listening to an invisible sound. Then she started to dance. It looked liked she was trying to get her anger out with the dance. She wasn't just moving random parts of her body and shaking her booty-like what is considered dancing now-she was moving her limbs and twirling to an unknown beat.

She wasn't wearing her usual out fit of was wearing a red dress- that was an ankle length flowing skirt, with a white blouse top and black corset around her abdomen.

With the light of the moon guiding her dance she looked like an ethereal being from one of her sisters paintings. Her sister's paintings were everywhere in the preacher's house when people went there, but no one had seen any from Lovina and no one really cared with how good her sisters were. Her dance had gone for hours most likely but time was lost in the hypnotic movements of her body. Her dance had ended with her sitting upon the ground and munching on a tomato that she pulled out of no where(A/N:or gotten from somewhere around her~).

Intent apon knowing what she was doing there, and why she was so pissed- Antonio camly walked up to her from behind, since he was the only one who seemed to be out of the hipnotic like trance of watching her, first.

* * *

**so i know that i don't really write authers notes at the begining or end, but i owe you this! Im really sorry that i haven't given this to you earlier, but i pay so much more attention to my DA which has a helluva lot more stories, that i actually forget! about my FF. but here~ and I am going to try and upload all my stories here tonight...and if you gauys want to know about my real life, just ask cause i don't mind.  
**

**review in that little box down there pleaase~ unless your mobile so review with the button or don't review at all but i won't like that~**


	3. 2 well that hurt

Toni, seeing as he was the first to wake up from the daze that Lovina had left them in, walked quietly towards her as she munched on her tomate. "Hola~ what ar-oopf!" Toni slid down to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. He was suprised that she had reacted so violently. When she had heard his voice, she immedeatly stood up and turned at the same time then followed the motion by punching him in the gut. hard.

He had no idea that she could punch that hard...or that she could punch at all. But this seemed to effectively snap the others out of their trances. Alfred let none of them help him, strangly enough. He wanted to know how she would react, why she was like this, and how it could work out for them. She was still scowling, and it fitted her face as the others noted.

"Che cavolo! So why the fuck did you sneak up on me, bastardo?" She asked her tone showing disgust and contempt. Her anger was visible through the lull of the shadows...she was that pissed. Her eyes never wavered from his form to the forest thinking he was alone or just to pissed to notice. **(a/n: funny thing...i seem to have finally noticed that i get a scottish/british (must be my scottish and british sides showing~) accent when im pissed...My friends could tell but didn't want to tell me! they thought that i might have become pissed at them! My temper isn't that short anymore~)** She stepped forward with the shadows dancing across her face at her dress flitted around her feet. She looked like a godess, a pissed godess, but a godess none the less. She slowly lent down towards him after she stopped in front of his aching for. Her punch hurt like hell times the square root of infinity!

"One more time you damn Spainard...why did you sneak up on me while i was just munching on a tomato!" Her accent getting more pronounced as she said each word.

"I-i wa-as just gunn-na ask i-if you we-re o-ok..."Toni managed to quiver out through the pain. He knew that this was going to bruise, badly.

"And why, pray tell, would you ask me that unles...MIO DIO! You little testa di cazzo! Were you stalking me, or were you already here watching...but why would you be here alone...unless...PORCA VACCA! You little testa di cazzo's get out here to!" She said her fists shaking and her lips curled back into a snarl.** (A/N: cause im nice imma give you the cuss words in order, so one~ che cavolo is what cabbage..no joke its a cuss in italy! second~ mio dio-my god, third~ testa di cazzo- dickhead or asshole... four~ porca vacca is damnit but literally translates to pig cow! but still it is a cuss~ i looked all of this up.)** She knew that he wouldn't come out here alone because this was a part of the woods that no one went in...it was near the preachers house.

Antonio wasn't feeling to well with that punch to the gut. He could answer her question yeah, but she really hurt his ribs. He could hear her cussing in italian and yelling at the others to come out. He just hoped they would help him soon. He needed some ice. Any lower and he knew that all men in a thirty mile radius would have winced, badly. He saw Alfred coome out alone. He saw him trying to convince Lovina if something..maybe to come back to the true headquarters and talk in a calmer fashion, and to help his god damn pain! The others were lucky bastard getting away virtually scotch free. He was her tame a little bit but she still looked about ready to bolt in a moments notice. It was better than killing the first thing in site.

He felt Al pick him up as he led them to the headquarters into the darkness while the other members were getting everything and following at a safe distance. He knew it would be about 7-9 minutes before they got there. He turned his head to look at Lovina so he could talk to her better. He caught her eyes and they softened for just a second before roughening up again. He looked closely at her now. Her dress looked a bit scruffed up but it was cared for very well. Her shoes were very worn but held together by tender care and its last threads. Her hair wasn't in a low ponytail but allowed to roam freely from behind her headband and it waved and curled in of itself. It looked very pretty on her.

She watched as his eyes roamed, maily on her hair, shoes and dress...huh not her tits or anything like that like a hormone driven teenage male. She respected him for that just a tiny bit and that he was able to sneak up on her from behind with no notice but she was pretty pissed...still is but thats not the point. "What are you looking at bastardo?" whe asked a bit softly so as to not blow up again and so it doesn't hurt him more. She didn't know her punches were that hard..she never really had a partner in her practices so she could only guess if she was strong.

Toni replied, "I'm looking at a very pretty chico, si? Fusoso~ You should keep your hair like that more often, it suits you...and that look, not a fake tiny smile, si?" his words getting heavy with sleep but becomeing whispers so that she had to lean in to hear the rest before he promtly zonked out and started snoozing. She chuckled softly as his head lulled to the other side of the Americans back, forgetting about Al almost completely. They had just about reached the entrance and she braced herself by toughening back up to expect anything from them.

* * *

so tada~ there you go! I actually had this written and published in my DA, but I finally am updating! ((seriously guys, if you feel I'm taking to long just send a PM or Review telling me to get my but in gear, I check my emails every day..))

anywho theres an empty box down there write something in it, I'll say hi and welcome all including flames cause then I know someones reading it~


	4. 3 The elevators Story

this is here earlier than usual (which is usually like a month or something~ XD) cause Scarlettrouge13 kicked my butt into gear to make it~ So this ones for you!  
R&R Hetalia's not mine for if it was, you would know! (or you wouldn't actually cause it most likely woudn't really exist seeing as I was but a toddler when it came out...)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They came up onto a group of trees that were bunched together and very large. When looking up you would see wooden bridges going from each tree to the next in a bit of an octogonal shape. The base was basically a giant treehouse. Still Lovi was in awe at how well constructed it was...  
there were even stairs for those who didn't wanna climb the ladder of take the "elevator" up. She chose the "elevator", which was a a platform on a rope that was pulled up with a system of pulleys, so that she could see the sights and so that she could stick with Toni and Alfred.

They quickly went to the main house in the center. She closed her eyes tightly while crossing, not wanting to look down and become scared.  
She hated hieghts for personal reasons. That, and they just scared the crap out of her. She was holding the rope on the sides with her whole being...at least she was until the giant russian meat wall named Ivan picked her up and carried her across. She held on tightly since she had opened her eyes at the sudden movement that she wasn't expecting and had looked down. Yeah she wasn't going to antagonize the large, scary man that was holding her a high enough place in the tree's that she would die if not be seriously injured if dropped.

Once they were safely across Ivan put her down. She was a bit shaky but evened out after a minute or so. She then saw Alfred starting to walk inside, so she obviously followed. Inside was a tiny infirmary in the corner, and the rest was an office. Al set Tonio down on a bed and went to the desk/room in the back. The three sat down in the chairs.

As Al got to sitting in the chair behind the desk, Ivan and herself sat in the two infront, almost like a regular office...except more down to earth. Lovina snorted at that thought. More down to earth...they sure seemed to like it up here in the tree tops.

"So how should we go about this, cause I honestly have no idea. We had our usual meeting then you come pissed to kingdom come and start dancing , take out one of our best men, and we end up here...We can fill in the details of our group later, because we are all dieing to know why the ever calm and nice Lovina Romano Vargas was cussing and well scaring the fucking shit out of our pants with the phrase "if looks could kill" passing through our minds." Alfred blantly stated. He was a straigt to the point no funny business guy. Lovi liked that, that meant no being around the bush about it.

"This might take a while so get comfortable, kay?" and right after she had said that Al sat in Ivan's lap. She stared for a long hard minute before shaking her head and continueing. She did not miss the smile that Ivan had when Alfred sat on his lap.

"Lets start at the begining, my grandfather. You all know his story- used to be head mafia, atoned for his sin's, is a great, handsome, funny guy, yadda yadda yadda. So he had had two kids with his wife- whom was Greek- twin boys. Now both were thicker than theives and fit the bill of twins- liked the same shit, did the same crap, and all that jazz. They both had gotten married and had a couple kids. Now the younger twin was the happier of the bunch, and was always babbling about something. The elder would also dwaddle on and on about things when he wanted to but for the most part he was quiet.

Now nonno- grandpa- was still head of the mafia at the time. He had to chose an heir for the mafia and had chosen his younger son, against about everyone will- no one thought he would last. They were all proved wrong- he was merciless and cold-blooded. His wife was only able to have one child- his daughter. He was pissed to high hell and killed his wife in rage for not producing a son or at least more kids. His brother had multiple kids and was very happy on the other hand. He got jealous, obviously. But here's where things got a bit complicated.

The younger twin- Piero- whom was still in a rage- went to his brothers house out for blood. Nonno was also at Dante's- the elder twin- house at the time. He was only able to save the youngest two- twins coincidentaly, but a boy and girl. The two were born two years before. They had no clue what had went on that night, but they knew that they had lost so much more than their parents." Lovina looked up from her watering eyes to look at Alfred and Ivan. She felt the memories of that night coming fore-front in her mind but she forced them down before continueing. "I'm not done, for as I said, this was only the beginning." She took a deep breath. She knew that Antonio had been listening since the beginning of the story.

"Nonno took the two twins, went to his other sons house to collect his other grandaughter before moving to his own house to get everyone situated. He feared that something like that might happen again, so he sepperated the twins, sending the boy off to an orphanage and keeping the girl. He knew that it would break the girls heart to see her brother and best friend go but knew it for the best. He was so sorry for what happened to his children and wife -Piero having killed her to, not recognizing her- that he went to the church to become a saint. He moved to California with the girls, you know the basic jist of the rest.

There were the behind the scene's too that you also do not know. Like how I am constantly compared to my cousin. How only she gets the praise,  
how she is the only important one. She was smothered by nonn so that she wouldn't be like Piero, and well she definetly won't, thats for sure.  
But in his quest to make sure she didn't go crazy, he forgot about me. He left me behind to try and grab what little of his affection that I could, but it only resulted in making it seem like I was only an attention seeker in his eyes. He passed me off to friends when he could, thats why I knew everyone so well before Feli got to socializing. He loved to show off hsi cute grand-daughter that could paint, clean, cook, and do everything perfectly like a good housewife.

I was told how useless I was, but he never told me what I was supposed to do, or how to do it. He told Feli everything in a way that only she could understand so that I would have to figure it out on my own. Now don't get me wrong, I love my cousin, truly, but I am not her sorella, I'm not an immedeat figure in her life. We're more like perfect strangers at home. I know all of this because nonno is careless and left his diary from way back then, which I just so happened to read. I am a naturally angry person, and have a tough personality. But I have to keep plublisity up and act like a perfect and prim grand-daughter. Its only in private of home that I'm allowed to be myself, but at home my personality pisses nonno off. So, well, my anger flares up even more, and tonight was a result." She finished looking away closing her eyes as the tears came out, not wanting to stop for a long time.

She felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her in a fashion that was very unfamiliar to her. She looked up through the tears to see the smile of Antonio's face looking at her. She greatly accepted the hug and burried her face deep into the crevice of his neck, crying out all the tears that she had always been so adamant to keep in most of her life. She held on to him like he was the last twine of rope to hold onto before she drowned. She vaguely administered Alfredo crying sympatheticly, while hugging Ivan whom was smiling sadly at her. She had felt like this would be her home. She finally had a home after so many years in that house with nonno and Felicia.

"I know that it was hard for you to admit that, and for you we won't tell anyone outside of this room unless you say so. It's your story not ours," is what Alfredo had said in response her story after they had finished their sob fest.

"So what the hell is this place, bastardo?" Lovina her usual frown/pout and bad language. Damn it felt good to act natural again. She had spent to long being "perfect", as if, her cussing more than a sailor could ever wish was perfect.

Already used to her cussing, He told her the basics- they were for those that were misunderstood, this was their home away from home, so on and so forth. She was a bit impressed that they were able to make this massive tree house out here, and the fact that they were able to get together quietly and unkown by the others. That was a pretty good feat seeing as this was a pretty small town compared to others, nothing went by without the whole town knowing anything.

They headed around the layout showing her the way around if she was ever there for any reason, and saying hi to the others (while ignoring some of their shocked and questioning looks). "So, " she started looking at the trio with her, "what's your bastardo's fucked-up stories?"

So tada~ there you go! This is Chapter three, you get her stoy and some more mysteries and plot developing shit! So did you like the story I made for Lovi? I thought it up on the spot...although it took a bit for the names but I liked them~ So R&R, mudafucka's! (jk jk I just being my usual loopy self!, and I promise I'll try to update more regularly, or at least faster!) Hetlaia isn't mine~ and I'm sorry if she seems a bit OOC but she was just a dam ready to break... 


	5. Familia

YOU CAN'T KEEP ME DOWN FOR LONG! anywho~ I said that I would try to update more regularly or at least closer together! and if I forget, just kick my but per usual~ Hetalia isn't mine, and thank you for all you caring souls but I wasn'tmajorly hurt like I said, it was just the shcok of being hit by a car more than anything...but on with the story! (which I am making up as I go along!...you will ignore that~)

* * *

They headed around the layout showing her the way around if she was ever there for any reason, and saying hi to the others (while ignoring some of their shocked and questioning looks). "So, " she started looking at the trio with her, "what's your bastardo's fucked-up stories?"

Alfred just gave her a sly grin and a quick answer of "when the time comes"...he then promtly turned to Ivan and said "I always wanted to say that!" She just shook her head with the 75% Russian water man. She turned to Antonio- whom was oddly quiet the whole way -with a raised eyebrow for wha his story was and why he was so quiet. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact of this happening so fast to her.

She knew what was going on and that it was happening but it just didn't seem...there. She almost missed the fact that they were headed across a very used brigde to get to the mess hall/auditorium. She was a bit to scared to go across but held onto Antonio seeign as the other two idiots were a bit..busy...and he was closer and less likely to blabber about it.

She was finally across and ignoring their inquaries about her fear of heights. she just walked right past and into the auditorium. She instantly regretted it. Inside was almost every member of Dissimulo -the name of the group- was there. Alfredo must have asked them all to come or something...there seemed to be a lot there.

Lovina was in shock and awe at everyone there...and there were actually a couple girls there! Once that had set in, she once again had an indifferent face on. Tonio had left her to meet up with the French sino bastard and the creepy albino. She turned to Alfred for some form of explanation and was met with Ivan looking at her in return while Alfred ran off to -presumably- the bathroom. Everyone in the vicinity just kinda sweat dropper at that...and were left with a bit of an awkward silence. Well, until the three special idiots started to laugh at something or other.

They were ignored.

Ivan seemed to be having a field day...you could just tell by the look on his face. Then, fed up with the silence, Elizaveta- a girll from Hungary- camme up to her and put her hand out, ready for a shake. "So, another girl finally...there's only like six of us here..to many boys, not enough men, and to much testosterone...your thoughts?" Liz- as everyone called her- ended with a smirk. She seemed to love offening/pissing off all the guys, yet no one did anything to correct her. /She must be either very strong of...nah she's just strong/ thought Lovina. She stuck her own hand and had a scarily similar smirk upon her face. "We'll just have to fix that or show them that they aren't the dominate ones here...Maybe make sone men out of them. It's not my decision (yet)..." that seemed to scare all the (boys) and that seemed to comfort them into knowing that she was safe.

The sentence was finalized with a firm shake of the hand. The eyes of Alfred watching through the door with a light smile on his face, with how well the exchange went..it was always better that they themselves accepted her and not him forcing it upon them. Ivan had come up behind him and srapped his arms around his waist and put his head upon the others...

Their family was finally complete.

I'M SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! TT_TT it looks so much longer on my Iphone (where I type everything when anywhere thats not my house...) anywho...THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER...just incase any of you think that...I will double the next chapters length...I promise...((incase you didn't read that in the above authors note...)) and yes there was a mulan reference there...(that Germany MMD I'll make a man out of you youtube video I love it...if you've watched it good for you..if not- GO NOW!) oh and if you didn't understand the 75% Russian water joke then it means that Russian water- Vodka...75% of the human body is water...if I remember correctly so I'm saying he's made of Vodka basically.

THERE IS A BOX DOWN THERE THAT WOULD JUST TAKE A SECOND TO WRITE "LOVE IT, CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER"...(AND YES I'M TO LAZY TO TAKE OFF CAPS LOCK...SHADDUP.)


End file.
